Torn Decisions
by Dara999
Summary: Maybe it was because he didn't pay attention to her, no that couldn't be it could it? I give her plenty of attention, probably… A girl comes to Amity Park, Sam, Tucker and Danny have to face her problems as well as their own.
1. Ch1 Torn Decisions

**Torn Decisions**

Danny Phantom Fanficton

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom.

**Hey everybody this is my first fanfiction any if you don't like it, TOO BAD. Haha… no seriously, Enjoy.**

Chapter 1 Danny's POV

It was a normal day, well normal for me anyway. Ever since the accident involving the Fenton portal, my normal has been different, if that makes sense. Something happened in that portal and it made me a half-ghost, half-human hybrid. I can shoot a kind of ghost ray out of my hands, fly, turn invisible, go intangible and freeze stuff, there's a few more but I don't use them much or I don't have a choice.

My favourite power is one of the simplest powers I have, flying! It uses hardly any effort or power and I feel so free, I love the wind blowing through my hair and the way I can let my mind wander until I am where I need to be.

It's almost time for my ten o'clock curfew, I have about 20 minutes left. I have two ghosts in the Fenton Thermos, a container my ghost hunting, obsessed parents made. It can contain ghosts in a light, compact area, easy for taking on my ghost patrols. Jazz, Tucker, Sam and I use it quite frequently. It was fairly quiet, too quiet for a Sunday night. I should probably head back home call it an early nig-*Beep* Speak of the devil. I answered my phone.

"Danny?"

"Yea, Sam."

"It's Technus, he's at the ports."

"Ok I'll be there, then we'll go back home."

"Sounds good to me. Tucker and I are beat."

"How do you think I feel?" I said with sarcasm.

"Can you see what he's doing yet Sam?"

"No… Not yet."

"Ok I'll see you soon" With that I flicked the phone shut.

What does Technus at the ports? Only one way to see, to the ports!

Technus was floating over a boat's control panel. "Hey over here, shouldn't you be in some sort of computer store?"

"Ahhhh, ghost child. I knew you would show up eventually." He said in his usual sneer. "That was your greatest mistake. HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"You done? I kind of have a curfew here."

"Well too bad. I will use the aquatic technology in this area to take over the world from the water ways and sewers." He laughed maniacally again.

"You're not getting any better at not giving away your plot are you?" I shot him with my ghost ray and took the Fenton Thermos from my hip. I took off the lid and pressed a small red button on the side of the container and aimed it at Technus. Then a bright blue beam came from the opening and Technus was sucked into it. "Nooooooo. I will be back…" He said as he was sucked into the Thermos.

"Ok now let's call it a day"

"Agreed" Sam and Tucker said in unison.

I had flown Sam and Tucker as close as I could to their homes without causing any suspicions and then head off to my own home.

I landed on my front steps and after making sure nobody was looking, I felt for humanity within my ghost core. Within a second I let the warmth within myself spread through the rest of my body, a glowing, sky blue ring formed around my stomach and split into two. One half went up to my head and the dissipated and the other one went to my feet and dissipated when it hit the ground. My black and white hazmat suit became a white shirt with a red collar, red rimmed sleeves and a red circle in the middle, light blue jeans and red and white converse shoes.

My big sister Jazz mas sitting in the living room reading another one of her psychology books. "You do realise that you were three minutes away from your curfew, cutting it a bit close don't you think?"

"We had a bit of a Technus-al problem."

"…You have school tomorrow" She just looked at me disapprovingly.

"Get it? Technus, Technical… Technus-al… I'll be in my room." I sulked off. My humour is wasted here…

I brushed my teeth and combed by black hair until it was acceptable, it's always a mess after I go flying for a while.

I got into bed and tried to drift into sleep but just as I closed my eyes a large orange mass bulldozed into my room, followed by a much slimmer teal coloured mass.

"Danny is that you?"

"No it's an exact duplicate, of course it's me." Great now mum was going to have a talk at 10 o'clock, just what I needed before school.

"We just didn't hear you come in and you've seemed…Distant. We're worried about you Danny."

"Really mum I'm fine."

My dad sat on the end of the bed and I felt it bend slightly.

"Danny my boy what's going?"

"Nothing I'm just tired." I hoped they would buy it.

"Daniel Fenton that is your excuse every time, tell us the truth."

_They're on to you…_

"Well…"

Salvation! Jazz walked in.

"Mum, dad Danny is a developing young boy and he needs his sleep. You don't want to restrain his intellect capacity do you?"

She always pulled my parents away from me at just the right time.

"Jazz we have a chat to you?"

"What about?"

"Danny."

"Ummmm… Ok but not here, come to the living room."

Mum and dad walked out of my room and Jazz followed, but just before she shut the door she winked at me. Now I could get to sleep.

**So what do you think of chapter 1?**

**Please leave a review, I would appreciate it. Chapter 2 will be up shortly!**

**Now if you don't mind I need to feed my pets. *Pulls out a scroll* Dragons, Pokémon, Basilisk, Unicorn…etc.**


	2. Ch2 Voices

**Torn Decisions**

Danny Phantom Fanficton

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom, or a falcon but you rub that in my face too…

**Hey everybody! Part 2 if anybody is even reading it… Sorry Chapter 1 was so short but I tried. I'm implementing Scarlett is this chapter, a freak of ectoplasm and a dark side, which you'll see soon. Please do leave a review; I'll mention the top 3 reviews next chapter. Constructive criticism is important.**

**Danny: **Can we hurry up, I feel like I'm in Nocturne's dream realm. Still sleeping, still sleeping, still sleeping...

**Me: **Sorry…

Chapter 2 **Danny's POV**

I tried to eat my breakfast as fast as I could, I didn't want mum and/or dad to start the conversation from last night again. Jazz offered to drive me to school, that usually meant she wanted to talk. I got in the car and we headed off.

"Mum and dad are worried that you're doing something like drugs…"

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?"

"Maybe the fact you seem very distant to them. You don't talk to them, your usually home late and your grades are dropping."

"So I'm out fighting ghost and mum and dad think I'm taking drugs?"

"They don't know what to think Danny! They don't have a clue of what you're doing, how are they supposed to react when their son keeps vanishing from home, comes home late and his grades are dropping?" I could tell Jazz was annoyed.

"I'm sorry Jazz…"

She signed" Don't say sorry to me Danny, I just don't know how long I can keep covering for you without making sound like you're a half-ghost hybrid."

It was third period and the conversation Jazz and I had was still tugging in the back of my mind.

"Danny you seem unfocused?" Sam seemed quite distressed.

"Yea what's on your mind?" Tucker seemed distressed too.

"Jazz and I had a conversation on the way to school. My parents think I'm doing drugs of some crap like that. I don't want to tell about Phantom but I don't want them to think 'I'm the runt of the litter', what am I supposed to do?"

"Whoa dude, that's quite heavy subject to have in your mind all day." Tell me about it…

"You better talk to them Danny, you don't have to tell them about Phantom but you need to show them that your still you."

Great now Sam sounds like Jazz.

"I guess so."

_Molecule by Molecule…_

We dropped the subject and waited for Mr. Lancer to come in.

**Scarlett's POV**

It was cold and dark or was it? I think it is but I feel numb and can't really tell. I could tell it was dark, very dark, were my eyes shut? Oh yes they were… It was still fairly dark, there was a light source ahead. I lumbered into the light, I was in a cave looking down at a town.

_Welcome to Amity Park._

"Who is this?"

_I'm in your head. Do you remember anything?_

"I-I remember… Scarlett… Is that m-my name?"

_Yes_

"Ok, ok. What am I doing here?"

_Going to school. I will only speak to you when you need information about your-self, understood? Also there are other voices but they aren't very… organised, they will come when I leave"_

"Ok…"

_Just go to Casper High your locker is 703, the key is in your pocket. Books and stationary are in the locker. Now for a test run._

"Not that I don't appreciate what you're doing Mr. Head voice but what kind of test?"

_One to see whether your powers still work._

"Powers, am I a… Superhero?! It's a bird, it's a plane no it's Scarlett… That doesn't sound right…"

_No… You are the 'Torn One'._

"Torn One? No mean to be rude but that's a crap name…"

_*Sigh* It isn't a name it's a title._

"So what can I do? Fly?, Lasers?, X-ray vision?"

_You can fly and shoot ghost rays, there are a few others let me lay it out for you._

"This sounds boring…"

Then the voice mumbled something about time and competence.

It took a while for the voice to explain it all, a bit more than a day. It was Sunday night and all I wanted to do was sleep. The voice had filled my head with names, location and more.

_Now listen, this is most important. Try not to lose your temper._

"Why?"

_Because your dark side will rise, it is a last resort when you are weak, it could save your life but, it's hardest to control when you're mad._

"This 'dark side' can I use it when I don't lose my temper?"

_I was getting to that... The dark side can be summoned at will, you won't have complete control over it unless you are weak and it emerges to keep you alive._

_Don't let anybody see you change into your ghost or dark side._

"Are you done yet? I'm really tired."

_I believe so, last thing. When I leave and the voices come back you will have an erratic thinking pattern._

"Why should I care?"

_Because you might not be like you are now._

"Ummmm… I don't really understand. What do you mean"

_You are in control but the other voices will try to give you their thoughts this confuses the host, A.K.A you._

"Ok then… how do I stop it?" The voice chuckled.

_You can't, only the dark side has enough power to silence them. Your ghost self will try harder that your human self-thou. Goodbye Scarlett, Auf Wiedersehen Torn One._

"Wait I- AHHHHHHHH" I fell to the ground holding my head.

Whispers from every direction came flooding towards me ringing in my ears. The whispers came in pulses, some worse than others. A loud, bellowing roar came from nowhere and the voices were silenced, all I heard was…

_Let her sleep..._

**Danny's POV**

Mr. Lancer came in and a cold wisp trailed out of my mouth.

"Crap not now…"

Sam and Tucker looked at me and tensed, they knew a ghost was close by and reached for their bags.

"Students this is Scarlett and she is your new class mate. You will all be kind towards her and comfort her when she needs it."

I raised my hand to execute the classic 'may I got to the bathroom' excuse.

*Sigh* "Yes Daniel."

"May I be excused?"

"Fine, but be quick."

I ran down the hall into the boys toilets, entered a stall and said my battle cry. "I'm going ghost!" Familiar blue rings spread across my body and the white and black hazmat suit now covered my body. My black hair turned a snow white colour and my blue eyes turned a glowing, neon green colour.

I phased through the wall and searched for the ghost.

"Where are you?" Silence... It must have been a false alarm, I phased back into the toilets and let the rings change me back into Danny Fenton. I stayed on high alert until lunch.

At lunch the new girl was mobbed by all the different groups, jocks, gossipers and nerds, alike. She had black hair that went just past her ears, like Sam but she had red highlights that gave the bottom of the hair look sharp and spiky. Her eyes were a light, wispy blue colour. She wore black leggings and a black short sleave with icy-cyan rims and collar.

_Something is wrong with her…_

She just stood there scanning the crowd, looking for something… She pushed through the crowd and came towards us.

"Excuse me, may I sit with you?"

_Say no, something isn't right, say no._

"Sure!" Tucker said moving over allowing her to sit next to him.

"Thank you" Her eyes flickered around with an unreadable expression.

"So why sit here? You could have been Miss. Popular, were the outs casts if you haven't noticed." Sam said with slight sarcasm.

"N-no, their aura doesn't seem right... N-no I-I don't fit. This is fine."

"Enjoy social suicide" Sam said going back to her food.

The little voice in the back of my head was right, something was wrong with her.

**Scarlett's POV**

The week went past at an antiquate pace, did it? I couldn't tell. There are so many of them, one said it went fast and another said it went slowly.

_Let's go back to the cave…_

_Let's go swimming…_

_We need to finish our work…_

_Who needs work?..._

They just jumble into a slurred mass of words.

I need help, who would, could help me? Something the master of the voices said… A name… Where is it, where is it, WHERE IS IT?!"

Names, names, names… Vlad? No that isn't it. Walker, Nocturne? Neither of those… Valerie, Skulker, Ember, Dash, Star, Desiree? No, no ,NO! A, b, c, d, e, f… P?

Phantom? Yes and he was… Fenton, Danny Fenton!

I needed to get to the Fenton house hold.

I felt for warmth within my abdomen. Orange rings formed at my waist, split, spread up and down my body. Black hair to white, red highlights to purple. Pale blue eyes to orange with wisps of purple within them. Black clothing to a dark crimson jump-suit with white running down the sides, white gloves encased my hands.

I leapt into the air and flew to Fenton Works.

Danny can help me, us, me... Right?

**I hope you enjoyed chapter2 … I'm going to leave you with a cliffy. I got a migraine from typing so long. I love you guys!**

**Now I'm going to go fix my brain with drugs (Panadol). I need to start chapter 3 now BIA!**


	3. Ch3 Could Be a Danger

**Torn Decisions**

Danny Phantom Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom. I think disclaimers are dumb… I obviously don't own Danny Phantom…

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last instalment of Torn Decisions (Voices…)**

**tardis-blue-jay:** I've read a lot of Danny Phantom Fan Fiction and most seem to have Danny with a voice of his own. I believe it to be Phantom's subconscious inside Danny's head or something like that. Anyway, I'm glad to hear you enjoy my story!

**Chapter 3 **Scarlett's POV

I landed just in front of Fenton Works and let the orange rings spread across my body. *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

The door opened to reveal two figures, one in teal the other in orange.

The man spoke first. "Hello, can we help you?"

"Yes, probably, I think so… I'm looking for Jazz or Danny, no Jazz…"

The woman asked a question with a confused tone. "Are you one of her friends? I don't think I've ever heard her talk about somebody like your-self."

"Yes, kind of… I'm new…"

"She's in her room. Just go upstairs and to the left, first door on your left." The man said in a jolly tone.

"Thank you."

I hurried up the stairs to Jazz's room.

"Hello?"

"Who is it?"

"Ummmm… My name is Scarlett, we, no _I_ would like to speak to you… It's important."

"Sure… Come in." She didn't sound very confident. She hardly knew me, us, me.

Her aqua eyes and orange hair were draped over a psychology book.

"Jazz right?"

"Yea. What do need help with?" She looked up at me while smiling.

"I can't tell whether I'm human any more…" She seemed shocked.

"What do you mean?!"

"Iwokeupinthiscaveandavoicetoldmestuffandnowicanfl yanddostrangestuff!"

_I don't think she got that…_

_Really…_

_No kidding Sherlock…_

_Speak slower you twit…_

_Take a deep breath she'll understand…_

_No she won't, she'll freak…_

_Just let her think…_

'Shut up all of you I need to think straight for this!' Screaming at my brain and the many voices it held.

"Let me start again, from the beginning…" I started to explain, trying to keep the voices subtle. I would need a long sleep after this.

**Danny's POV**

"Danny what was with third period today?"

"Yea your ghost sense went off but there wasn't anything there."

"To be honest I don't know but I have a feeling it has something to do with Scarlett."

"Why Scarlett?"

"I just have a bad feeling about her. Something just doesn't feel right when she's around." Sam and Tucker just looked at each other. Probably wondering whether Scarlett was 'off' or I was insane.

"If you think about it… I guess something is off." Sam said slowly.

"I guess so, but maybe she's just really creepy." Tucker said hopefully.

"You're not going to add her to your long list of girls that have rejected your date requests are you?" Sam said with a hysterical tone.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Looking at the negatives again? You'll both die from shock when one of them says yes."

"Uh-ha… Goth interface, I kind of have to look at the negatives" Sam said bitterly.

"I'm already half dead Tuck…"

Tucker just gave a sigh in defeat.

"Ok then, let's focus on the facts here then."

"Well my ghost sense doesn't usually go off in the middle of class without a ghost being within the area, and the ghosts usually show themselves if I can't find them."

"What about Johnny and Kitty? Maybe they were passing by."

"No. Shadow probably would have turned up and Johnny's motorbike is pretty loud, Danny would have heard it."

"I guess so." Tucker looked down at his PDA

"Scarlett could be a ghost and therefore could be a danger. Keep a sharp eye on her and don't let her get too close." Sam and Tucker nodded in agreement.

"Ok I think it's time to start patrols." I said as I stood up, we were all in my room listening to the radio.

"Thermos?"

"Check."

"Wrist-Ray?"

"Check."

"And… Fenton Phones?"

"Check." As if to signal our start a cold wisp escaped my lips. "There's our signal!"

"It must be close for your ghost sense to go off."

"We'll patrol close to the house first then. I'm goin' ghost!" I felt the blue rings pulse across my body. I went intangible and flew through the wall, scanning the surrounding area.

"Anything?" Sam said hopefully.

"Nope, nothing! Not even and ecto-pus or the box ghost!"

"I don't understand! My PDA says there should be a ghost within 5-10 meters."

"Tucker…"

"Yea?"

"Does your PDA say if the signature's coming from _inside_ the house? Quickly get you and Sam out of there."

Sam interrupted "Danny what about your parents?"

"They're out looking for ghosts near the park. Crap, I forgot about Jazz!" I flew towards Jazz's room as fast as I could. I phased through the front door, flew up the stairs and burst through Jazz's door.

"Jazz there's a-ahhhhhh…" Sitting next to Jazz was Scarlett; even with her hair draped over face I could see the disconnected and distressed stare. She looked up at me.

"Hello…" She said as she waved.

**I'm giving you a short chapter Mwhahahahaha! I'll try to update at least once a month, if you're lucky. Bye for now!**


	4. Ch4 The Dark One

**Torn Decisions**

Danny Phantom Fanfiction

**Hey, listen! Sorry it's taken so long. School got in the way, (essays.) So here is a long chapter. PREPARE FOR THE LENGTHY CHAPTER OF FANFICTION DOOM!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom but I do own a potato, so I win! (His name is Po-taco.)

**Chapter 4 Scarlett's POV**

I had just finished telling Jazz what happened. About the cave, the voice and the flood that followed.

"I'd have to say that's weird even for this house hold." She said as she looked up at the roof, relaxing, propping herself up with her hands behind her back.

"Can you help at all, do you think, maybe?"

"Well it's your decision to look at it badly."

"No, not really. It's is one of many opinions in my head."

_Hahaha got that right._

_Amen brother!_

_Speakin' in the name of truth!_

"That will be the first thing we'll try to control." She said looking at me with much determination.

"The voices?"

"Yes the voices. To try to control the-…"

A boy with white hair and neon green eyes burst through the door.

"Jazz there's a-ahhhhhh…" It was Danny Phantom, A.K.A Danny Fenton.

I guess I was stuck for words in my current state, what could I do? I just, waved and said, "Hello…"

**Jazz's POV**

Danny and Scarlett just exchanged stares.

"Hello, ummmm citizens."

"Danny…" I started.

"This area is being, uuu-evacuated."

"Danny!"

"Yea?"

"It's ok. Get Sam and Tucker and I'll meet you in the basement and Scarlett and I will explain."

"What do you-?" He started glancing between me and Scarlett.

"Just go."

Danny went intangible and fell through the floor.

"Can I do that?!" Scarlet said with an excited yet weary tone.

"Probably, give it a try if you want to."

"We, I-I don't think so… What happens if I get stuck?"

"It's your choice Scarlett."

"I-I-I'll walk…" She seemed nervous; maybe she has trouble controlling her powers just like Danny had trouble with his.

Scarlett and I walked down into the basement to meet Sam, Tucker and Danny all looking and us. Sam was sitting on one of the various crates that dad had left strewn all over the lab, Tucker was sitting on an office chair next to one of the many beaker covered tables in the lab and Danny was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He had confusion in his eyes, I could see it, I noticed everything. I wanted to be a psychologist so I needed to be able notice these things.

"So?" Danny said once I was sitting on one of the many crates and Scarlett was standing next to me. "Does she know about Phantom and Fenton?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I didn't have time to ask her, you burst through my door before I had the chance."

He seemed to shrink away a little. "Sorry…"

"It's fine, I have the chance now." Scarlett seemed very disconnected though out the whole thing, even when she was explaining to me what happened. Danny knelt in front of Scarlett and looked into her face, making sure she was focused.

"Scarlett, who told you?" Scarlett looked into his eyes and squinted, after about 20 seconds she simply answered.

"I-we-I-I don't know…" She looked down at her feet.

"What do you know about them?"

"To be honest not much. It sounded male, and it was on a mountain… That doesn't have much relevance though does it?"

"No not really… Did you see them?"

"No he said he was in my-our-_mine, m- my_ head… Most of the stuff is hard to remember, I don't even know it it's my thoughts I'm thinking anymore…"

I let out I silent sigh. Her thinking pattern seemed so erratic. Like how she couldn't decide whether to say plural or singular ownership of her-self, like a messed up mystery in a confusing maze of an enigma. Danny, Sam and Tucker seemed just as confused as Scarlett and I.

"Danny, she's also a halfa." Danny seemed to drop any thought he was thinking and took a step back. Sam, Tucker and Danny just stood there jaws dropped.

"Am I? We-I don't really feel that way. Its l-less that, did I forget about the other part?"

Other part, what did she mean? Like a psychic link had just been connected between Danny, Tucker, Sam and I as we all asked. "What other part?"

"Well, it said not to lose my temper or 'the dark one' would rise." She leant against the wall with her head between her legs, digging her hands into her hair.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tucker blurted out.

"I don't know… I d-don't feel in control… What am I suppose-I mean, how…*sigh*" I could see tears run down her face. Poor confused soul… She took a deep breath.

"I'm guessing you would like to see the ghost part of me… If I didn't know what I looked like when in ghost form I would want to…" She forced a smile; it was a good façade, not from me though…

"Sure. That would be interesting to see." Sam said, she could tell that Scarlett was distressed. It was nice to see that underneath all that Goth exterior was her mother and father's kind heart. I wouldn't tell her that of course, unless I wanted to get my limbs torn off in denial.

Rings formed at her waist and split, just like Danni, Vlad and Danny.

Her rings were an orange and the first thing I noticed was that her costume was a very dark crimson and it had black running down her sides. The black started under her arms and went all the way to her ankles; she had black running around her waist as well. She had white gloves and she wore white boots. The next thing I noticed was her hair went from black to snow white and her highlights went from red to purple.

She had an SL insignia on her chest, I wonder what it means. The last thing I noticed was that her eyes went from a dull, wispy blue to fierce orange with wisps off purple that flicked inside the orbs.

"I don't know how to do anything, except flying." She said as she started to hover a few inches above the floor. "Also, I forgot what the SL stands for… I'm pretty sure it was Spectral something…"

"How many people have you told? Have you told anybody about Danny? Some people would want to hurt you and Danny."

"I-I haven't told anybody but you guys Sam, I won't tell anybody if you don't want me to."

"That would be ideal."

Tucker looked up from his PDA. "You know that dark side you mentioned? What does it look like?"

"Veins of green and purple, with a heart of black doesn't help does it?"

"Nope…" Danny said whilst running his hand through his hair. "We'll continue this later it's about time we started patrol. Ready guys?"

"Yep" Tucker and Sam said as they stood up.

"D-do you want to come Scarlett?" He said whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, that's fine; I'd just slow you down. Besides you need to teach me how to use my powers anyway."

**Scarlett's POV**

It was strange, yet comforting knowing that someone knew what happened to me.

"D-do you want to come Scarlett?" Danny said whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

He wanted me on patrol? Scarlett, as in me?

_Don't forget us…_

'You guys can shut up and leave me alone!'

"No, that's fine; I'd just slow you down. Besides you need to teach me how to use my powers anyway."

"Ok, see you later then Scarlett." Danny held his arms out, Sam and Tucker each took one, they all went intangible and flew upwards.

"It was nice to talk to somebody Jazz."

"Really its fine; it was great for you to share your troubles with somebody else. A problem shared is a problem halved"

"Ok, sure…"

There was a loud noise from upstairs. "Jazzy pants were home!"

*sigh* "You should probably go… If you ever need to talk about anything; come and see me."

"Thanks again Jazz." She gave me a smile and waved goodbye.

This was the first time I tried to phase through anything. It almost felt numb but not quite, kinda tingly. It got even weirder as I started falling through the floor, my body completely submerged in solid concrete.

I started flying in a random direction, not really wanting to go anywhere. I needed quiet, (not that, that was possible anyway.)

_Let's go have some fun!_

_Swimming?_

_Are you kidding, it's too cold for that!_

_No it's not, we'll be fine._

_Mi estas malsata._

_Das ist langweilig._

_Pouvons-nous aller de l'escalade?_

_Is that even English?_

…

_En-ga-lish…_

_Neniu…_

_Keine…_

_Non…_

_Then shut up…_

_Oh, you shut up!_

_Make me!_

_Come at me bro!_

This was a disaster, a fight, in my head, that I have no control over, great… 'I would like to just keep flying thank you…'

_That's boring…_

_Das ist, was ich gesagt habe!_

_Shut-Up…_

_You want to go again pretty boy?_

_Try me._

Then, boom… An eruption of voices flooded into my ears. This made it sound like the mosh-pit of a rock band, or a school before assembly! It felt like my head would explode. I landed in the closest, empty ally way cradling my head. I just wanted it to stop, for them to be silenced… I could, no bad idea, or was it genius?

The question was how? Was it easy to find, like my ghost and/or human half? I guess there was one way to find out. I felt around inside my abdomen, looking for silence… I found something, heavy and cold, hidden deep inside me. I let that go to my core, letting it spread.

At first it felt like somebody had put 20kg of caffeine in a cup of coffee, let it sit overnight and gave it to me. Every high has its low.

**Third Person**

A dark almost black substance pulsed through Scarlett's veins. Scarlett looked down at her trembling hands to see her nails become thick, wickedly curved talons, resting in increasingly large paw-like hands. The substance in her veins dispersing across her skin, tainting it a very dark palatinate purple. The tainted skin hardened as she slowly grew in size. In between her spine and each of her scapulars little lumps grew. As the dark veins crept up to her eyes she threw her head back and they went pure black; two leathery wings tore open the lumps on her back and she let out a scream. The scream turned in to a low bellowing roar as she increased in size and the hazmat suit tore as her dark palatinate purple, scaled flesh rippled with muscle. And then… Silence…

**Did you finish that already? Go back start again!**

**I had something from school on and I've been very busy with homework… **

_**AF: **_**I am 13 turning 14 in December, It is 11 days before Christmas.**


	5. Ch5 Close Shave

**Torn Decisions**

Danny Phantom Fanfiction

**There aint' no party like a Pewdiepie party! Hope Chapter 4 was long enough for you. Did you like the cliffy? *Hopeful/Creepy face***

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom. 'I'm a duck... Quack, quack, stupid Pewds doesn't suspect a thing.'

_Life is short. Time is fast. No replay. No Rewind._

_So enjoy the moment as it comes._

**I'm going to leave out the POV for now. Tell me what works better.**

Nobody heard the 14 year old girl in the alleyway.

Nobody knew she had become a 6'1" beast.

And nobody saw her eyelids flutter open to reveal pitch black eyes with a single white slit for a pupil.

Her consciousness floating in a silent lake, completely at ease, no worries, no stress; just the silence.

"Finally, some exercise. I wonder what this pitiful realm offers."

Fleshy hinges yielding to their master opened the leathery wings lifting the dragon off the ground.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There were no fields, no lakes, no livestock; just concrete and steel. I probably should find some place to sleep. Approximately 20 meters away was a park, I guess it would have to do…

I landed near a tree that looked strong enough to support my weight. The small amount of people that were still at the park started running and screaming, that's to be expected I guess. I hung off a branch by my tail and settled in. The transformation took a fair amount of energy to execute, especially for my host. Judging on the reactions form the humans; you would either have to be very stupid or lack any common sense to disturb me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Danny, there seems to be a disturbance at the park."

"What makes you say that?"

"Some guy just ran out of the park gates screaming 'GHOST'."

"Ok see you and Tucker there."

I've been waiting for some proper action for a while now and this seemed to be the perfect opportunity. Tucker and Sam were at the park gates waiting for me.

"Let's go." Tucker and Sam nodded.

"Looks like Aragon…" Tucker said glancing up from his PDA.

"Prince Aragon's' tail isn't on fire." Sam pointed out.

"Is it just me or is the flame black?"

"I see it. It seems there's a new ghost. Better go find out what it wants dude."

"Yea leave it up to me…" Danny said under his breath.

"Hey scales! I'm going to ask you nicely, once, go back to the Ghost Zone and stay there." No movement. "Did you hear me? Oh well too bad for you." I made an ecto-energy ball Hadouken style and launched it at the ghost. It exploded but didn't make contact.

"Did you hit it dude?"

"I thought I did, but it looks like I didn't." I flew up to the ghost and inspected it, (from a distance.) "Nope not even a scratch." I looked up towards the branch it was hanging from and saw two pitch black orbs with white slits in them, watching me, following my every move.

"Ok I knew I said I would only say this once but now I know that I have your attention I'll tell you again. Go back to the Ghost Zone and stay there." The slits disappeared and still no response. "Fine have it your way. We'll make you go. Sam, the ecto-bazooka."

"With pleasure." Her face tensing while she aimed.

She fired the ecto-bazooka and black ecto-orbs encased Sam and Tucker. The ecto-bazookas' shot hit a black shield and the ghost craned its neck and looked at me. "No being dead or alive dares to even touch me! What makes you think you can attack me, insolent worm?"

"What have you done to Sam and Tucker?!"

"What those two? They are but mere annoyances and will be dealt with after I deal with you."

"You let them go right now!"

"You are not in the position to bargain with me child."

"Then I guess I'll have to take them by force." I tried to launch another ecto-energy ball Hadouken style. It raised its paw and swiped one of its talons in its line of fire; the ecto-ball swerved and hit a tree.

"Dear, oh dear… Is that really the best you can do?" She leapt on me and pinned my under her paws, with claws that now had a blue sheen to them.

"Let me go! Why can't I go intangible?"

"You're a naïve young boy aren't you? Do you like them? They can become ghost-proof, therefore you becoming intangible is impossible. I will make your death honourable. Any last words, child?"

"Yea I do. You're cold blooded." I felt my cryokinesis core build and let it form a ray out my eyes. Black flames were produced out of her mouth and met my ecto-ice ray. "OH ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I had the element of surprise too…"

"I kid not." She raised her other paw and started to swing it towards me, talons practically ripping holes in thin air.

"DANNY!" I heard Sam scream. I braced for impact.

…..

Air rushed past my face but there was no pain. I open a single eye. Her face was tense, eyes wide; she looked deep in thought, talons an inch away from my face. "Hello? Ahhhh… I don't want to die for real and all, frankly I'm quite grateful but the suspense is going to kill me if you don't." She stepped off me and the orbs containing Tucker and Sam disappeared and they both fell to the ground. I ran over to them. "Are you guys ok?" I helped Sam up.

"Dude… What just happened?"

"I-I don't know…" The dragon ghost curled at the truck of a tree and started to go back to sleep. "Hey scaly butt, what's the big idea?!"

"Why do you care mortal?"

"Well you were kinda about the kill me and then you just stopped…"

"This is not a matter you are to be concerned with."

"Then who is?"

"Myself." She lifted her head off the ground.

"Who is?"

"I am known by many names. Ànyǐng lóng is the most accurate; Guǐ lóng is also acceptable, a select few call me Torn one."

"You sure I can't just call you scaly butt?"

"Not unless you want to face my wrath."

"So what you did before wasn't wrath?"

**CLIFFY! Left it at about 900 words and mostly from ****Danny's**** POV. To make it clear, ****Àny****ǐ****ng is her name and yes she is female. Leave a review and/or a PM. I had trouble with last chapter to be honest didn't like some of it. There is more action in this chapter I'm doing Àny****ǐ****ng's POV next so yea… Potato…**

'Haters gonna' hate. Ducks gonna' duck. Quack'

-Pewdiepie.

_AF: I live in Australia and had a pet Boa Constrictor for about 2 years._


	6. Ch6 POV Swap

**Torn Decisions**

Danny Phantom Fanfiction

**This is more a filler from ****Àny****ǐ****ng's POV in the fight scene.**

**Please don't kill me. I have so much to live for! Never mind...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom. UNITATO…

_The only real diet: If it tastes good… Spit it out._

_-Unknown_

**This is mostly a filler.**

I actually found it quite amusing that the humans screamed as they ran away from me. It was fun while it lasted but now I needed to regain some energy. I heard some voices fairly close to me.

"Looks like Aragon…"

"Prince Aragon's' tail isn't on fire."

"Is it just me or is the flame black?"

"I see it. It seems there's a new ghost. Better go find out what it wants dude."

"Yea leave it up to me." He said under his breath.

"Hey scales! I'm going to ask you nicely, once, go back to the Ghost Zone and stay there." I sighed to myself quietly and opened my eyes looking down at the current situation. Three teenager humans.

"Did you hear me? Oh well too bad for you." An ecto-energy ball came flying towards me. Foolish mortals… I summoned a shield and the ecto-ball exploded on contact.

"Did you hit it dude?"

"I thought I did, but it looks like I didn't." He came closer. "Nope not even a scratch." He looked up towards my head, noticing I was watching him; he squinted and took a step back. He was obviously admiring at my magnificent eyes. Then again who wouldn't?

"Ok I knew I said I would only say this once but now I know that I have your attention I'll tell you again. Go back to the Ghost Zone and stay there." What he commanding me? He was even more foolish then I initially thought.

"Fine have it your way. We'll make you go. Sam, the ecto-bazooka."

"With pleasure." Was she about to fire at me? This was unacceptable, I was not about to let this pest and his ignorant friends cause any harm to me! I contained the human male and female in ecto-orbs. The ecto-bazookas' shot becoming uncomfortably close, I raised a shield and it harmlessly exploded… That doesn't sound harmless, not matter I have some loose ends to tie. "No being dead or alive dares to even touch me! What makes you think you can attack me, insolent worm?"

"What have you done to Sam and Tucker?!"

"What those two? They are but mere annoyances and will be dealt with after I deal with you."

"You let them go right now!"

"You are not in the position to bargain with me child." Arggggg... He's so ignorant!

"Then I guess I'll have to take them by force." He launched another ecto-energy ball at me. I raised my paw and swiped one of my talons in its line of fire; the ecto-ball swerved and hit a tree.

"Dear, oh dear… Is that really the best you can do?" I leapt on him and pinned my under my paws, talons showing; which now had a blue sheen to them, activating my abilities.

"Let me go! Why can't I go intangible?" Oh how he pleaded!

"You're a naïve young boy aren't you? Do you like them? They can become ghost-proof, therefore you becoming intangible is impossible. I will make your death honourable. Any last words, child?" I was enjoying this far too much.

"Yea I do. You're cold blooded." What? His eyes flashed blue, he had ice powers. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as I thought. I produced black flames out of my mouth and met his ecto-ice ray. "OH ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I had the element of surprise too…" I resisted the urge to laugh or smirk.

"I kid not." This was fun while it lasted but now it had to end. I raised my free paw, talons unsheathed, I went for the kill.

"DANNY!" The female screamed I savoured the moment.

_STOP!_

My host?

_Don't kill him!_

'Why not?'

_He's a friend! Please don't hurt him or his friends._

I was not a happy dragon.

_Please…_

This must have been important for her to try to take control over my body.

My talons were an inch away from the boys' face. "Hello? Ahhhh… I don'….t to die …and all, frankly ….ful but the s…ense is g… to kill me if you don't." The boy's words brought me out of my trance.

I released my host's friends from my ecto-orbs.

'Fine, leave me be.'

I stepped of my host's 'friend' walk over to a tree and tried to go to sleep.

"Hey scaly butt, what's the big idea?!" Was he really addressing me after I spared him?

"Why do you care mortal?"

"Well you were kinda about the kill me and then you just stopped…"

"This is not a matter you are to be concerned with."

"Then who is?"

"Myself." I turned to look at him.

"Who is?"

"I am known by many names. Ànyǐng lóng is the most accurate; Guǐ lóng is also acceptable, a select few call me Torn one."

"You sure I can't just call you scaly butt?" He was kidding right? I guess somebody as ignorant as himself was the only one who could be so serious about such a petty nickname.

"Not unless you want to face my wrath."

"So what you did before wasn't wrath?" Oh great sarcasm.

**Like I said last chapter just a POV filler. Nothing special, give me a PM if you think something needs to be changed really badly. Next chapter has some interesting action in it but after that I'm afraid I might get some writers block.**


	7. Ch7 Catch and Release?

**Torn Decisions**

Danny Phantom Fanfiction

**This is more from ****Àny****ǐ****ng's POV.**

**I have so much to live for! Never mind...**

**Disclaimer: **Any reference is purely creative; I don't own anything except the storyline and some of the characters.

"_Do you know who I am? _

"_Haven't the foggiest."_

_-Skulduggery Pleasant (hint, hint…)_

**Chapter 7**

I didn't respond there was no point arguing with an adolescent child. "What matters is that I have spared you and your friends lives and you shall leave me be."

"I'm sure you'd like to live here but it's not possible. There are too many civilians. We could take you to one of our houses and you could stay there if you don't want to go back to the Ghost Zone. Also I would really like to know the reason you didn't kill us…"

I had the child under my paws, I could have finished this pest but alas my host wouldn't allow it, how depressing…

"As I said the matter of sparing you is none of your concern, also I will not take orders from anybody especially you. For your information I don't come from the Ghost Zone either, so I have no intention of going there."

"Where's your lair then?" The child look confused; I could tell him but I doubt he would fear me as much as he does now.

"Like most things about me it's none of your business."

"Ok then… How abou-" A small arrow whizzed past caught him in the chest, his body jolted as electricity pulsed through his body and he shot backwards. I turned my head towards where the projectile came from.

The attacker was a tall robotic ghost about 6'5" most likely a hunter looking at his completion, and weapons. I never liked hunters, whether they killed _my_ prey or whether they _tried_ to kill me. He made loud thump against a tree and with a satisfying crack a branch fell on his lap. I enjoyed the show, (secretly…)

"I thought I might have missed he hunt but it looks like somebody decided to pull out, now I have the rights to your pelt. And now whelp I must thank you for the enjoyable hunt." He raised his fist and a small launcher pad emerged out of a hatch in his arm.

I didn't know whether I should do something or just enjoy it while I can.

An ecto-bazooka shot caught the hunter in the back. "Ha! Take that Skulker." The human male had the bazooka in hand. "Wow Tuck I didn't know you could aim."

"Well thank you- wait was that an insult?"

"I dunno, is it?" The female smirked. I liked her, even if she did think she could attack me. The hunter stood back up. "You have gotten in my way for the last time!" He fired two small missiles towards the teens.

"Not this time Skulker." The ghost boy shot the missiles with ecto-blasts and swung a punch towards the hunter. The hunter dodged and kicked the boy in the sternum, winding him.

_Get up and go help._

'It's not my problem.'

_It is now!_

'No it isn't.' She was trying to take control, but failed miserably.

_Nrgggg. Well it was going to…_

I swung my tail and drove it into the hunters back. "I was planning on enjoying a peaceful afternoon but it seems your plans are ruining mine." I lumbered towards the stunned hunter.

"I saw you and the ghost child fight, I almost lost my prize. I now have the problem of deciding which prize to take." Two small wires shot out of his wrist and landed on my neck, this wasn't good. Electricity pulsed through my system making every muscle in my body contract and I let out a loud bellow. I reared up and put all my weight on the hunter. "That is why I hate hunters!" I opened my jaws and sunk my teeth into a shoulder, drew my neck back and tore off the arm. The hunter's other arm caught me in the ribcage, put me off balance. He pushed me off him and rammed a couple of kicks and a few punches into various places. "I will take my first prize now and come back for you." He turned to the boy. "I've had enough of this whelp, it ends now." He pressed a button on his wrist and a small cube emerged from his chest.

"Oh no, that's not good…"

"Danny watch out!"

"No I was going to let Skulker get me, don't worry Sam I got this." He leapt from side to side and fired ecto-rays at the hunter. The hunter ducked and swerved away from the shots. "I have a surprise for you whelp."

"Did you bush your teeth? How about you took a shower, a shower would be nice."

"Not even close." An electric green semi-circle shot from the hunter's utility belt.

"Ahhhhhh!" He fell to the ground.

"What have you done to Danny?"

"Just a sedative frequency to ghosts; took me ages to find it."

The boy was covered in sweat, shivering with the occasional muscle spasm. The hunter pulled out the cube in his chest, "It was worth the wait." Before I could think twice I was getting up and heading towards the boy, my host must be influencing my emotions and thoughts. Sneaky, I like that; fine have it your way.

"I told you I hated hunters." I rammed into the hunter's side.

"You're almost as annoying as the ghost child's friends." He sent out another shockwave.

"I strongly resent that." I gave my wings a strong flap lifting me into the air, above the shockwave. The small blue cube the hunter held was now lodged on my tail. "What is this petty device?"

"An ecto-containment unit."

"For me? I'm touched."

"It was meant for the whelp over there but you're a worthy prize."

"Yet again I'm touched but you're not the first hunter who has tried to make me their prize, and you won't be the last I've vanquished." The cube started to expand. I swung my tail back and forth in an effort to fling the cube off my tail. "Get the ghost child away and I'll handle this brute." This just became personal. "Skulker is it?"

"Indeed. I overheard Ànyǐng, that's you; correct?"

"Tsk, tsk, eavesdropping on the innocence of youth."

"The unseen enemy is always the most fearsome."

"Touché. Tell me, how do I get this thing to get off me?"

"Only I can do that."

"Shame, you probably would have wanted to keep that fancy suit of yours intact." The cube had turned into more of a rectangular prism and had extended to my waist; leaving my legs, wings, neck and upwards free.

"You can't do anything once the cube finishes expanding."

"I better do something about that then won't I?" I leapt forward with what little flexibility the prism allowed claws out stretched and teeth bared. About a meter away from this Skulker ghost he pressed another button on his wrist and many, many volts of electricity pulsed through my body, stopping me mid jump. Gravity took its course after that and the ground met my face, stupid gravity…

….

"Ouch… You will pay dearly fo- crap." The cube had fully encased me, this did not bode well.

"Well played Skulker, any chance for catch and release?"

"No…"

"Yet again that's a shame."

"Just as a precaution I'm going to sedate you."

"I have to say this isn't my day." He chuckled at this, another reason to tear apart everything he owns. "I admired your skills before but now I find you very obnoxious. When I escape you're going to be sorry; very, very sorry."

**That's all folks! Hahahahahahah NO! Just no.**

**I see Skulker as a good villain to put in any Danny Phantom story. I thought he would fit well in this one. I want the next chapter to be in the Ghost Zone but we'll see.**


	8. Ch8 Hunted

**Torn Decisions**

Danny Phantom Fanfiction

**I wanted a bit more Skulker from this chapter but we'll see. I'm trying Third Person/POV this chapter tell me what works and what doesn't.**

**Disclaimer: **Any reference is purely creative; I don't own anything except the storyline and some of the characters.

_The difference between stupidity and genius is that genius has its limits._

_-Albert Einstein_

**Chapter 8**

The robotic hunter ghost activated his jet pack and headed towards the closest Ghost Portal with a large cage tethered to his utility belt. He was very content with himself even if he didn't catch the original prise he was after. What to do with the beast now? Take its pelt? Keep it for more hunts? Tame it? Choices, choices, choices… He would have to decide before tomorrow or Ember would have a fit, for some reason she didn't like it when he had unfinished hunting business. Maybe it was because he didn't pay attention to her, no that couldn't be it could it? I give her plenty of attention, probably…

It was quite a good catch, seems stronger than the ghost child. It would be a great tamed hunt 'dog', if I could break it first. As they say even the wildest of horse can be broken eventually. Skulker's thoughts wandered until he reached his lair. He opened the door to his high-tech hunters' lodge and to meet the gaze of Penelope Spectra, an unexpected guest to say the least.

"Penelope this is unexpected, I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"I need some misery to replenish my energy reserves."

"How am I supposed to help?"

"I don't know you're a hunter, you put shoot things and cage them for ghost-sakes!"

"Well it would be more convenient if you came back in about two days."

"If I wanted the energy then I would have come then but I need it now. I'll even take extra for my reserves."

"Fine, follow me."

Penelope followed Skulker in to a basement/warehouse type thing. The many rows in the ware-basement were filled with cages of all sizes with many different ghosts inside them; some empty some overflowing and some with a single ghost inside.

Penelope caught tendrils of misery mostly from the crammed cages, collecting them into a swirling cloud around her head.

"I can't thank you enough Skulker, this will last me for quite a while." This was genius! Her energy had depleted to dangerously low levels, they were so low that she had trouble even arriving at Skulker's lair. She took a small glass bottle and edged some of the wisps into the bottle.

"Penelope where is your leech?"

"Bertrand? I gave him some useless work to do to get him out of my way for a while."

"Clever, I don't know how you can have somebody breathing down your neck all the time."

"Me either…"

"If you're done I it would be appreciated if you left."

"Sure but I'll come around here more often, plenty of energy."

"Make an appointment first I don't like unexpected guests."

Penelope Spectra left Skulker's lair leaving Skulker to his work.

.

Skulker inspected the large empty cages picking out one worthy for his latest catch; he decided it would be best if the beast was on its own, didn't want to lose any other catches. The cage he picked was large enough to accommodate such a creature and yet leave little flexibility.

"Are you done, I'm quite bored here." Skulker turned to meet the gaze of his captive.

"How long have you been conscious?"

"Maybe ten to fifteen minutes… I've been quietly plotting my escape, you know the usual."

"Quite optimistic are we? There will be no time for escaping, not when you are fulfilling what I have in-store for you."

"And what would that be?" The metal hunter just smiled and tapped the small hole where a nose would be, fabulous…

The ware-basement was large to say the least. The walls, floor and high celling were made of metal, probably ghost-proof, and the smell was terrible. It smelt like a zoo but more neglected and the stench of rotting ectoplasm stung my nostrils, wonderful… The sounds of lost souls trapped in cages also echoed through the ware-basement. "Well if you're done here I would like to leave, things to do, places to be, people to scare."

"Amusing." He grumbled whilst looking at a small screen embedded in his right arm. The bars that covered the entrance of the cage they were in front of slid upwards.

"Not claustrophobic are you?"

"No, I'm not…"

"Good because I didn't really care." He put the blue cube in the cage and as the bars slid back down over the entrance, the blue cube dissipated and materialised in the hunter's hand. "I'd say enjoy your stay but I doubt you'll enjoy it."

'This won't hold me long, no not at all. I'll let the hunter have his fun, enjoy is pride, brag. That fact was that nobody kept me in their custody for long. Nobody.'

Tucker and Sam took Danny to Tucker's attic. The attic was only used by Tucker and was Danny, Sam and Tucker's hide-out when something had to be hidden.

"Tucker how's Danny doing?"

"He'll live but he's still out cold. Get it cold, cuz he's a ghost and has ice powers?

"Tucker I don't understand how you can be joking at a time like this…"

"Easy you just-…" Sam shot Tucker a glare sharp enough to cut through steel.

"I'll shut up now…"

"When do you think he'll wake up?"

"Not sure. Could be any second to a day…"

Danny rolled onto his side groaning. It felt like he had just run a marathon, a marathon of pain.

"Danny, are you ok?" He groaned again. "Sorry standard question." Sam said as she knelt beside him. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Ummmm, three?" Sam had her pointer and middle finger up.

"Close enough." Tucker interrupted, Sam shot him another glare.

"What happened, you know after Skulker hit me."

"He took Ànyǐng and we took you to Tucker's." He lifted his hand up and ran it through his raven locks.

"Crap! I'm still Phantom."

"Don't worry we took the back way here, nobody saw you."

"You should probably change back before my mum or dad comes up though."

"Yea good idea Tuck, I would of already of blown my cover if it weren't for you two."

"Good to hear some appreciation dude." Tucker said as Danny stood up shakily, leaning on a chair

"H-hey guys, I-I can't ch-change back." He stuttered through gritted teeth.

"Oh crap that's right, didn't Skulker say something about this?"

"Dude I think you're stuck in ghost mode for a while…"

"H-how long did Skulker say I-I'd be stuck?" Danny said as he pushed his weight off the chair he was leaning on.

"At least 24 hours… I'll make the call." Sam said as she walked downstairs.

"W-what happened to Ànyǐng?"

"Skulker took, it…" Danny looked down at his feet.

"Are we going to do something about that?"

"Do you want to?"

"I want to know more about, it… Like why it was here in the first place."

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

"Uhhhh… Well number one I need my powers back and we also need to wait for Sam."

"Oh, right." Danny just shook his head and started to ponder many things, about the security of the city that night, the story behind Ànyǐng and how much longer he would keep this charade about his identity going; all he would do for now was recover and plan.

**Happy Halloween! I released two chapters, one for each fanfiction. If you haven't checked out my other one then you better get moving, or I will have to hunt you down and DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!**

**Dara999 out.**

**Do you like big butts and you can not lie?**

**Thx to the Wonderful tardis-blue-jay!**


End file.
